Assassin's Creed: Sacrifice for Near Future
by JinKisaragi888
Summary: Ezio and his closest companions are going to battle against the strongest foe in history. A dramatic story of loss and intervention. R&R plx


Assassin's Creed: Sacrifice for Near Future

It was another day when Ezio got there. Walked into the office of the colonel. The colonel was there in his office and he greeted Ezio while a smile. "Hello Ezio. I am Colonel Roy Biardi," said the colonel. And Ezio said "I know. We have met many times." Ezio knew that the colonel was getting up there in his years, and did not mock his forgetfulness, because the colonel's was Ezio's comrade.

So I have another mission for you, one so great that the fate of Italia may depend on it" said Colonel Roy Biardi to Ezio who was also in the room next to him. The grizzled, old assassin was now in his 40s, but he was the most expierianced one who could do the job that was being asked to do. The was no job that Ezio couldn't not fail at. "One of these, huh? …So what does this involve? Recon? Apposition in mass numbers? Murdering some psychopath? and stared at colonel.

"All of the above," the colonel afirmed, and more." Ezio "sighed and said this is going to be a long month." and then he lights up a cigiarette. "HEY YOU CAN'T SMOKE IN HERE YOU ASSHOLE" SHOUTS THE COLONEL. Ezio laughed at the outburst and said "chill out dude, here I'll share." so he passed the cigiarett and Roy took a puff of it. And then he was high.

All of a suddan, tension exited the room, and the two men sat around reminissing a bout dudes they killed and bitches they fucked… and vise verca. But let's get back to that mission… I need you to kill a guy. said Roy Biardi. "Ezio said you always want me to kill a guy" and laughed hysterically. Roy shook his head

"this time it's different Ezio,,, we have a powerful foreign imperialist with his eyes on our great nation of italia. His amry is brutal and he could take over all of the country if he is not stopped."

Ezio stared at Roy intensely for a while and said "Nah dude. I think you're high" and laughed at him while taking the final puff of the ciagerrette and threw it out on the window. And Roy said "Nah dude. I think you're my best friend." Then they hugged for a long while. It felt like it would never end.

When it ended Ezio walked out of the building and decided "I can't do this alone". So he summinned his two closest friends Leonardo and Desmond. Ezio called Leonardo on the new prototipe phone device that Leonardo invented. "Get over here. We've got a job to do." I don't like the sound of this, said Leonardo because he's a PUSSY.

Leonardo got to Esio's house after he finished walking there and chose to go inside the house. Ezio had a map sprawled across the table and was screwtinizing it when Leonardo walked in. Desmond was passed out on the couch, drunk as usual. He has spent the nite. Leonardo asked "You're not going to kill another man, are you?" Leonardo had developed to a pasifict over the years, yet he suported his friend when he needed it. "Of course we are going to kill a man, you fool!" We are asassings… or at least we were. Now only I am. An assassin, a coward, and a drunk. But together we may redeem outselves."

Leonardo did not seeeye to eye with Ezio. LEonardo was much shorter than Ezio. Haha! So he asked "Alright, I can see how important this is to you. We will do it. Who is it that we are suppost to asssasinate this time?" Ezio looked up and informed him "an imperial leader dedicated to conquering the world. and lit up a cigaerrete. "His name is Napoleon;"

Ezzio poured a bucket of water over Desmond's head "wake up you lazy drunk piece of crud!" and told him we have plans to make. Then they made the planes. Their plot was to assinate Napoleon but first they had to do recon to go find out where he is. You can't kill a guy if you don't know where he is! So Desmond offered to go scout out the area and Leonardo got pissed off. He shouted "No! You'll fuck everything up!" so leonardo went instead.

Leonardo went to the piggions to find out where to go. When he got there, he looked throuh his binoculars to look at the boat. "There he is" Leonardo exclaims. Then he wrote down where it was and left. He was done with recon and he went back to meet with Ezio and Desmond and the others.

Leonardo went inide the house of Ezio when he got there and detailed the arrival of Napoleon's ships at the harbor. There were many troops, almost ten thousand, or maybe more. Desmond said "Oh my God!" but nobody heard him because he was drnk. The three men could not fight ten thousand others, therefore it has to be a stealth mission. Exactly the kind that assassins were use to. "If we take down their leader, surely the rest will fold and run" proclaimed Ezio, and he was right what he said. An army without a leader had no way of being led, so they would have to leave. And Napoleon would be dead before anyone know of it. Tomorrow was the day they would strike, before the enemies got a chance to strike first. They never would have predicted that the mission would not come so easily.

And then the next day, it was tomorrow, the day they had agreed upon. Ezjo stood fully dressed, ready to kill, and faced his two companions. "Are you gentlemen ready for the toughest mission we have ever done?" and he could tell from the look on their face that they both are ready. For once Desmond was not drunk. And then what happens. Ezio is hidden in the shadows, high atop a rocky ledge. Napoleon had gathered his troops in the valley below to make prepeations for the oncoming seige. Ezio stared down like a hawk, and ready to pick out his prey when he had the safest chance. Then it was all of a sudden Napeleon started talking to his troops. "Troops, we are here for only one purpose: to kill this land, and claim it as our own! It is our divine right as Napoleon!" Napolean said, but in french. Then he dissmissed his own troops to their quarters, to rest up for battle the next day. Napoleon went in his tent

Ezio didn't know French, but he knew something. You could kill somebody in a tent. All you had to do was get inside. Should be no problem for a master assassin like me. Then he rappelled down the edge with his specially-designed assassin ropes. He snuck inside Napoleon's tent when everyone else was asleep except for the sentires, but he killed them too. Then no one was keeping watch. But when he got inside, Napoleon was nowhere to be found! So he looked for him, but he wasn't there! "Oh no" Desmond shouted from nearby. "They are already attacking! We are too late!" Napoleon army had already left to assult Rome and take the capital under control, and there was nothing they could do.

"NO! I WILL NOT FAIL!" cried Ezio, with all his heart. He and Desmnd raced towards the site of the attack taking place.

When they got to Rome from there, it was already on fire. Desmond pulled out his rifle and decided to fight Napoleon. Ezio ran to join him, but he didn't have his gun because he forgot it. "What a fool I am… no matter. I need nothing but my hidden blade" he spoke the words to himself self-assuredly. He had never been more assured. Then a bunch of soldiers shot them and they couldn't get out of the way because the order was in french so they didn't know what was going to happen. Leonardo had a gunshot in his forehead and he screamed in agonizing agony. Then they all seemed to die but not really. "Take them away!" Napoleon said to his soldiers, and they were taken prisoners.

Ezio awoke alone in the room. It was dark so Ezio assumed it was a dungeon but he had no idea, because he could not see a damn thing. "Hey, are you awake?" he heard Desmond's voice. He was drunk again. "They got me drunk so they could get some information out of me, but I only know Italian and they are all french". Where is Leonardo? "Leonardo… is not with us" said Desmond with his head down. He heart footsteps all of sudden. And there was a man in a black mask. They were going to be excecuted! Napoleon was the winner.

The battle still raged in the city and many buildings were set on fire. The smoke in the air was pleasant, because Ezio did not have a ciggerette all day. But it wasn't the same because of all the dead people molecules floating in the air. Ezio coughed and sputtered as the headsman dragged the two men off to meet their fate. At the gallows…

At the gallows, Napoleon stood, and so did a small quantity of his top ranking soldiers. "Men, we will see these dissenters dead! Witness and cheer, for we are the new law of the world" and they let out a hurrah. But Desmond broke free from his bonds and charged but he was still drunk so Napoleon dodged and stabbed him. "DESMOND." Ezio shouted, and wiped away a solitary tear for the man he felt like he knew somewhere else. So Ezio challenged Napoleon to one on one combat. "And why would I do that? Napoleon said. "If you win," Ezio offered, " you can kill me." "And if I win?" Napoleon asked? "Then you have to leave Italia alone forever." The general laughed and commissioned his best bodyguard to duel against Ezio in his stead. "Hey that's cheating!" Exio replied. Napoleon replied, " Hey that's FUCK YOU."

Ezio took out the Sword of Alistair out of his sheath. He had previously used the sword to kill many others. With this I can not lose! He knew it to be the truth. So Napoleon's combatant stepped forward. He was gigantic, like 7 goddamn feet tall, and were all black robes, even around his head. The giant man pulled out two katanas and shouted in a language Ezio had never heard. They started sword fighting but the other guy had two swords so he was winning. Then Ezio said "Oh yeah, asshole?" and he used a smoke bomb and stabbed him with his HIDDEN BLADE. Exio's opponent got stabbed in the neck and therefore he was dead. After he died, Ezio stepped up to settle the score with Napoleon himself. But Napoleon was too strong an opponent for Ezio. He disarmed him quickly and grabbed him by the neck and threw him on the ground. Ezio grunted when this happened, but the grunt was cut short when Napolen started stomping on his face. "MWAHAHAHAHA" Napoleon laughed. When suddenly, a bunch of his blood shot out from between his eyes! He looked at the wound, and then he looked at Ezio. Ezio shrugged, and said "Requescio in Pache" then Napoleon died.

Napoleon was dead. Ezio stood over his fallen foe and Leonardo walked up to meet him holding a bow and arrow. "Leonardo! You're alive! How!" And Leonardo said "I am toughter than you think Ezxio. I can survive a small wound like that. So Napoleon is dead?" Ezio looks down at Napoleon's dead body and said yeah… he's dead. Leonardo braethed heavily and said "I hope he doesn't come back as a zomby"

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
